No Time for Lost Memories
by TekoWolfsbane454
Summary: The Sequal to An Unfamiliar Night. Buzz has Lost his memory and the only person that can get it back is Woody, But when they're are secrets kept that could end his Relationship with the Ranger only Mortal Enemies stand in their way...
1. Chapter 1

No Time for Lost Memories (SNEEK PEEK) (Chapter 1)

As Woody watched the beautiful sun set, outside the cottage that once brought the space-ranger and Cowboy together, He closed his eye's to gather his thoughts and praying for his life that he would be with Buzz soon, On the other hand hidden in bushes, accross the field Woody was being spyed on by Two shadowy figure's; One had already been growling at Woody for what he did to him in the past, wearing his baggy ripped clothes showing off his vicious but crude tattoe's with his scarred eye next to a small but buff guy, with his tracksuit barely fitting him showing all his muscular ripples and his rock hard jewelery.

'Er Ya sure thats im?' The croaky voice asked.

'Yeh thats him alright, Boss will be pleased' The other guy smiled evily.

Woody opened his eyes and smiled as the sun went down and revealed the beautiful sunset landscape.

'The most spectacular part of the day' Woody sighed. 'This would be when Buzz came out and hugged me watching the nightfall'

Just then Buzz emerged slightly confused and looked at Woody, while Woody looked shocked and puzzled.

'Buzz?' Woody wondered. 'What are you doing here?'

'I don't know my brain told me to come here?' Buzz thought. 'But I can't think why?'

So Buzz does know a little about what they did but he can't remember why? Woody will change this...Hopefully. Meanwhile back in the bushes the two crooks were planning something and hatching a plan.

'THERE!' The taller one spotted. 'Thats the one who has impailed Boss to that blasted Chair!'

'Wha his name agen?' The small croaky one wondered.

'Buzz Lightyear' Replied the large bulky figure with a growl. 'Crunk! You rang the Boss yet'

'Was I ment to?' Crunk dumbly replied. 'Er why we need to get im thun?'

'Thats why you need to call BOSS!' yelled the tattoed man. 'Give me the number I'll call him!'

With a fright Crunk cautiously gave the phone to the Buff man with the phone ready to call, He snatched the phone off him with his eyes fulled of fury and called the number.

'Yeh Boss it's me Big Baby' Big Baby smirked. 'We've found him, What do we do now?'

'Excellent' Boss smiled. 'I'll tell you what to do'

'What do we do' Big Baby smiled. 'Shoot him, choke him?'

'No!, I want him alive' Shouted the Boss. 'Here's what I want you to do...'

'What! wait, for what?...Kidnap why? then oh I get you Boss it plans everything before it happens' Big baby said while his expressions changed throughout the discussion. 'What about his friends?'

'Any of them get in the way of the plan...' The Boss smirked. 'Kill 'em'

Big Baby and Crunk left the cottage alone as all the had to do was wait...Woody was left with a confused Buzz, He was just standing there not saying anything wondering why the hell he stood there. Woody just smiled and laughed and then got his arm around Buzz and simply said 'Why don't we just look out at that sky', It took awhile but eventually Buzz nodded and they both sat and watched Night fall, It's better than Nothing. Woody had an Idea, maybe if he told Buzz about that day in college perhaps he'll remember.

'Buzz?' Woody asked. 'Do you remember that day in college when there was a fire?'

'Erm...I don't know what you mean?' Buzz wondered.

'Well me and you were in science one day and we were learning about mixing correct chemicals in the right order?' Woody explained.

'Hmm...yeh I remember something about that but it's a bit fuzzy' Buzz thought. 'Know anything else?'

'Well when we were in science our teacher was explaining the correct order in which to place what chemical in what liquid, But as I was being prodded and distracted you weren't paying attention therefore when you mixed the wrong liquids and placed it on the high bunsen burner it reacted and well...' Woody teared up.

'hey whats wrong' Buzz said putting his arm on Woody's shoulder.

'You know Buzz..Thats the only thing I want off you' Woody said as he hugged his Partner. 'Love...' Woody whispered.

'What's wrong?' Buzz wondered.

'This was our thing' Woody explained. 'We used to sit until the nightfall fell'

'Well lets sit out here' Buzz smiled. 'Tell me more about this College day'

Woody explained the whole story to him, every detail...and every second he was trapped with Buzz, He then explained what damage this event did to his mind as every time Fire or smoke was in his eye's pictured that dreaded moment and he said that Buzz knew when He needed to get away, Buzz then shuffled closer to Woody and hugged him for the first time in 3 weeks since the accident.

'Can we just stay like this for a while' Woody smiled hugging Buzz.

'Yeh sure' Buzz smiled.

As Woody was enjoying the moment he had with his Partner he looked at his hand and spotted that Buzz was still wearing his wedding ring...Woody stopped the hug and examined Buzz hand, He was slightly confused until Woody pointed it out. For a moment a tear was in Buzz's eye but it was spoilt when he rubbed it away, Woody asked him about the ring and why it remained on his finger and he just shrugged as he was hiding something...

'Arn't you going to ask me about the ring' Woody wondered.

Buzz shuck his head and stormed inside which left Woody confused. What was he hiding? Why did he not say anything to Woody?. The day ended as soon as it begun and with the sun rising for the next day it was time for Buzz to remember his friends..lets hope he gets this right. Jessie and Andy arrived in the same clothes they wore when they first met Buzz so he still remembered them; Jessie wore her white vest lose jeans and trainers with her hair tied in a ponytail, Rex wore black t-shirt with a blue checkered shirt and his baggy jeans with high tops and usual hairdo.

'Howdy Partners!' Jessie yelled as she barged in the door.

'Hey guys' Andy smiled.

Buzz studied their outfits and stared at them for a while until he spoke, Woody greeted guests the usual way, either with a hug depending on the person. With all that over they sat quietly in the living room waiting for Buzz to say something that will hopefully help Woody in his quest to find his memory.

'You were those people at the hospital?' Buzz wondered. 'And I knew you introduced me...'

'Yeh I was the hyperactive girl?' Jessie laughed.

'Oh yeh your...Jessie?' Buzz smiled hoping he was right.

'YES! OMG YES' Jessie said jumping with joy hugging Buzz. 'What about him?' Jessie said pointing to Andy. 'Remember his name?'

'I-I...I'm sorry I don't..' Buzz apologized. 'Well whats your name?'

'I'm Andy' Andy said with disappointment. 'We've actually got something to tell you guys'

'Oh what's that?' Woody wondered.

Andy explained the fact him and Jessie were no longer together; Jessie couldn't handle all the relationship problems as she was currently studying in college, Andy was a lot older than her and she knew for a fact that he knew more about it then her so she needed time to adjust, Andy on the other hand were fine with it and looked like he didnt care, infact he had plans more plans that would destroy friendship, trust, loyalty and Love...This would not only destroy Woody if not saved but everyone he knew and was his trustworthy friends...

'Oh I'm sorry to hear that' Woody apologized.

'It's okay we'll deal with it' Andy smiled. *Just you wait Woody...Just you wait*

This is where the story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

NTFLM - Chapter 2 - Lesson 1

'So hows things with you and Buzz?' Andy asked.

'Well...' Woody rubbed his neck in worry. 'I don't know?'

'Huh?' Buzz puzzled. 'Am I missing something?'

The blazing hot day was making it hard to even breathe, the blaze from the heat was seeping through the walls and making everyone sweat, so to cool everyone off Woody suggested to go to the local swimming baths. Sunrise Sunset Swimming baths! the pool that hates to close, Splitting up to change and forming when everyone was all ready, they was just waiting to take the first plunge into the cool, refreshing pool; Jessie in her wonder women bikini, Andy in his army shorts, Buzz in his Commando pants which was the only pair of trunks he had and finally Woody in his plain black 3/4 lengths.

'This is going to be sooo much fun!' Jessie squealed in excitement.

'Yeh if my eardrums don't burst' Woody said rubbing his ears.

'So what are we hear for?' Buzz wondered.

'Lesson 1 Knowing your friends' Woody smiled.

'When did this turn into a test?' Buzz puzzled.

'When you forgot everything that is important to you' Woody frowned playfully.

Buzz just shrugged and they got the signal to go into the pool, They lept in like a bunch of high school kids and swam around for the first time in weeks. Splashing, teasing and diving was what the four did together but what was the Lesson about when Woody didn't even do anything? Buzz needed to find out so he swam past the Rapids catching up to Woody until he came out to go on the RAPID TORNADO SLIDE which goes outside of the centre and curls around to go back into the building then to finish shooting you into a separate pool, Buzz hated this slide but Woody couldn't get enough of it but if he needed answers he'll have to face his fear of the dreaded Ride.  
Rushing up the stairs Buzz just spotted Woody entering the room, in a hurry Buzz ran then slipped falling onto the slippy floor.

'Ow..' Buzz moaned.

'Hey Buzz! you Ok!' Woody yelled in worry.

'I need to ask ya something?' Buzz asked while getting picked up by Woody.

'You know we can't stall the line it will have to wait' Woody explained as he approached the slide entrance. 'Besides I thought you hate this slide?'

'I do?' Buzz gulped.

'See ya at the bottom' Woody laughed. 'WAAAHOOOO!' Woody yelled as he slid down.

Buzz stood there focusing his thoughts and trying to overcome his fear of THE TORNADO; looking at the Tube of doom Buzz's hand was shaking he grabbed it and then closed his eyes, Buzz was the most clueless one out the bunch so anything he didn't know he wanted to find out what anyone was hiding, so with a deep breath he slipped into the vortex...well it didn't help with people yelling at him to hurry but eventually he took the plunge; weaving in and out of clear and coloured tubes and swerving and twisting through the slide Buzz just shut his eyes waiting for it to be over, eventually he came into the centre as he heard talking and loud screams, opening his eyes at the last bend towards the cannon.

'OH FUUUUUUUUCK!' Buzz yelled as he shot out of the end.

With a huge splash, re-soaked Woody and with his face of fear he emerged from the waters, Buzz finally caught up with Woody.

'You wanted a word?' Woody asked in his drenched hairdo.

'Yeh what was I meant to learn?' Buzz wondered. 'This was a lesson weren't it?'

Woody bursted out laughing. 'Hahaha Yeh but what are you doing?' Woody asked as he chuckled.

'Swimming and playing?' Buzz thought.

'Yeh with?' Woody hinted.

'Well Jessie and Andy of course' Buzz thought. 'oh...'

'And I thought I was slow' Woody laughed.

Woody and Buzz met up with the others and couldn't understand why Woody was laughing so much, after explaining Andy was delighted that Buzz remembered him Or was he...  
-Meanwhile in an Abandoned Warehouse-  
'It's a call from the Boss' Big Baby yelled. 'Hello'

'You need to speed up on the Preparations' The Boss growled.

'But Sir?' Big Baby wondered.

'NO BUTS!' The Boss furiously yelled. 'Have it done in 3 Days or you know who I'll tell'

'OK OK OK' Big Baby panicked. 'We'll have it done before then'

'Good!' The Boss grinned slamming the phone down.  
-Back in the Centre-  
'Well it would have been fun if boso here didn't disappear' Jessie frowned.

'Hey I wanted to go down the TORNADO!' Andy yelled with laughter.

'Well it's good you remember us now Buzz' Jessie smiled.

'Yeh' Buzz smiled.

'Lesson 1 finished' Woody laughed.

They all laughed and after 3 hours at the swimming baths left. Andy and Jessie dispersed their own ways; Jessie going east and Andy going west, They were lucky that they lived near the Centre on the other hand Me and Buzz just drove back home, It was lucky that Buzz still knew how to drive as he would have had to retaken his test but Woody was just glad he had some time to speak with him on the Journey home.

'Hey Buzz?' Woody asked. 'Why were you so keen on asking me about the Lesson?'

'I was curious' Buzz explained. 'Plus you didn't explain yourself much at the start'

'That all?' Woody smiled.

'Yeh? why?' Buzz puzzled.

'No Reason' Woody chuckled.

'Hmm' Buzz Wondered.

Woody smiled as he knew that Buzz's old behaviour was starting to show...He was a nosey bugger when they were together, this can only be a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

NTFLM - Chapter 3 - The Wedding Ring

On the way back home Woody chuckled to himself which was confusing Buzz up to the point where he just gave up. Arriving at home which finally Buzz knew his way back to, it was lucky that he only had 2 months of his community service to go, which he wasn't to fussed about and finally knew the reason why, thanks to a little sit down that all of us had and When I say all of us I meant everyone that experienced the trauma.  
The day was nearing an end when Woody was slouching on the sofa glanced over and still noticed that Buzz engrossed in the program still had the Wedding ring carefully placed on his ring finger; all polished, all washed and not a single scrap of rust to be found? But yet he hasn't asked about it to Woody. Silence was all that was between them and was keeping the conversations short...which only means that their relationship is starting to fade.

'You've got your community service tomorrow?' Woody spoke breaking the mood.

'Yup..' Buzz nodded.

Silence fell once again and Woody couldn't keep the question in his mind any longer...Why are you wearing that ring if you don't remember Us?

'Okay i'm just going to say it' Woody sat up with a serious look.

'What?' Buzz said confused with his actions.

'Why are you still wearing that ring?' Woody raised his brow while pointing at Buzz's ring finger.

There was no reply from Buzz as he carried on focusing on the channel.

'Buzz?' Woody looked at the Zombie staring at the dead screen. 'Buzz...' Woody got fed up of Buzz ignoring him so he switched the tv off by the plug as Buzz had power over the remote.

'Hey!' Buzz yelled.

'Arn't you going to answer my question?' Woody said with frustration.

Buzz looked at the floor, he wasn't quite sure himself why he still had the ring on and why when he was at swimming took all the precautions for the ring not to get wet? He was a muddled up mess as it was and wasn't going to lie to his...Best Friend? Well Buzz wasn't sure who Woody was to him at the time he could only call him a close friend for the time being which for some reason killed him every time he thought that they was friends? Why did he have this Ring? What did it symbolize and why more importantly is he hiding it from his pal Woody.

'I Don't know?' Buzz said with a worried look on his face.

I don't know? out of all the answers, I don't know...By the looks of things Buzz couldn't find the truth why but his heart was making sure it will stay there...was it trying to reach to his broken memories or was it there to remind him of something else? But What?

'Really?' Woody said surprised. 'But?' Woody stopped himself as he knew it would break out into an argument or a Fallout, He needs to remind himself that Buzz lost all the most important memories due to him, so yelling and brawling won't help the situation...Important memories...IMPORTANT MEMORIES OF COURSE! If Buzz can't remember the important ones maybe he can remember the bad ones..I know it will be hard for him and maybe even hurt him but perhaps it will help him to remember!

'Ok...' Woody sighed as the light-bulb moment popped into his head. 'I know this is an Odd question...well all my questions are odd at the minute, But what do you remember Bo?'

'Bo?' Buzz thought. 'Something comes to mind but I can't see her doing that it maybe someone else...' Buzz thought some more.

'Did it come to your mind that she stabbed my leg furiously, she took her revenge by nearly running me over but in your efforts to save me nearly killed you and getting jailed for all this and we nicknamed her 'The Witch'?' Woody explained focusing on Buzz's reaction.

'How the?' Buzz puzzled. 'How did you know? Can you read my mind?'

'I wish but no' Woody chuckled. 'Bo did really do all that but it's behind her now as she saved us from...well...' Woody sighed.

'Huh?' Buzz wondered.

'It was the week Jessie came round with Bo. Me and you sat on the sofa until the doorbell rang, you weren't doing much just watching a program on the television on action and time travel as usual, as I was reading a book, I barely got to the end of chapter two when a knock at the door disturbed the silence, I went for the door as you was to stubborn and glued into the program to move, I walked through the hallway of our tiny apartment and opened the door and a High wale came from the door breaking my eardrums, it was Jessie she wore her usual type of clothes, Next to her was Bo she took the more formal look intending to impress someone..' Woody sighed. 'That someone was me..'

'Oh?' Buzz took a surprised look and jokily said. 'Why didn't you go with her, heh heh'

'But thats the thing' Woody gulped as he knew the next thing he would say might ruin their friendship.

'What?' Buzz raised his eyebrow at his friends worried face.

'You had something for me' Woody gulped.

'I did?' Buzz realized. 'Oh..I liked you?'

Woody nodded and Buzz just sat their gathering all his memories; everything he could remember in his life from nursery all the way to University, He couldn't remember a single day where he admitted his love to Woody?, Was this what he meant by 'You know Buzz..Thats the only thing I want off you' when he was hugging him 2 weeks ago?

'How though?' Buzz thought. 'I can't remember a single day where I said I loved you?'

Woody's eyes began to tear up as he was heartbroken that Buzz forgot all about the wonderful wedding he had planned and the beautiful yet incredible...'I Do's'

'You Okay?' Buzz said shocked seeing his...erm...pal, no friend, no husband...his roommate? upset.

'Yeh' Woody sniffed.

So as he still didn't remember that amazing day they had and their short but pleasant honeymoon he still had one thing up his sleeve.

'You sure?' Buzz was concerned for his Roommate.

Woody nodded. 'What do you remember about Lotso?'

'Lotso?' Buzz thought then yelled holding his brain. 'Aggh!'

'Buzz!?' Woody panicked.

'That name argh!' Buzz winced. 'Some reason my heart boils in anger when it's mentioned'

'But why?' Woody asked.

'I-I don't know' Buzz painfully added.

Buzz must remember something about what happened with Woody with Lotso as he boiled his hate about him all the time...Woody must be getting somewhere.

'Okay...' Woody thought. 'Lets go Bed?'

Buzz nodded and they both went upstairs in separate rooms to sleep. They will be together...soon.


	4. Chapter 4

NTFLM - Chapter 4 - Lesson 2

The next Day arose for the next Lesson, Memories. Woody awoke at his usual routine; Get up, get dressed, brush teeth, breakfast and finally finishing with caring for the horses, Bullseye and Buttercup. Buzz didn't know his routine as he usually Gets up Woody by prodding or pinching his ass, get changed but teasing Woody as he went, brushed his teeth and nudging Woody but he usually gets his own back at breakfast by chucking water over him, But as he didn't do that anymore he just did exactly what Woody done but at a different time.

'So what's the lesson for today?' Buzz asked in his fine outfit; Standing there with his The cream top just buttoned to the chest, his suspenders hooked on his shoulders and the trousers drooped to the ground peeking out was his bare feet and his hair groomed to perfection with a stray hair poked out at the top and his necklace placed in the center.

'Memories' Woody smiled.

Buzz just raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off, Woody loved his outfit he wore, it made him look so handsome when he wore it.

'You surely have names for all these...Lessons?' Buzz chuckled.

'Thats me' Woody joked.

1 hour passed with just chatting and joking things was starting to look better but Buzz was still unsure about Woody, sure he's good to laugh and joke with but he was still unsure either he was a friend or a partner? Woody needed to show him, and thats exactly what today was all about. Finally 15 minutes late the whole gang arrived; Bo still with her crutches as the damage Woody did was really bad, he was going to make up for it to her one day, Jessie bouncing around like a Party Animal, Andy being casual, Rex Nervous but happy and Trixie just happy she was there.

'Hey guys' Woody greeted everyone into the lounge.

'What are we doing here?' Andy asked. 'Why did i need to bring my controllers?'

'To play this' Woody said holding up the game everyone loves to play.

Guitar Hero world tour was everyones favourite game but what did it have to do with Buzz's Test? Well it was there monthly gathering and everyone enjoyed the moment which will hopefully help Buzz remember the last Guitar battle they had...  
-A month and half before-  
'WAHOOO GUITAR BATTLE TIME! YOUR ALL GONNA GET WHOOPED BY THE THUNDERING FINGERS!' Jessie yelled holding her guitar in her hands.

'The thunderin what now?' Woody laughed.

'Looks like Jessie has gave herself a rock name' Buzz joked. 'Well she won't beat the Galatic Rockstar!'

'Oh Brother' Woody face-palmed.

It was fun, each of them battled through each tour whoever lost would face DEATHMATCH which just determines the 2 persons who have the lowest score would battle it out loser get cut off until next battle. The Thundering Fingers lost to the Galatic Rockstar and was facing against Woody.

'Hmm...Woody doesn't give that Rock look' Buzz thought. 'How about The Western Stallion, What you think Jessie?'

'What about the UNTAMED STALLION!' Jessie whaled.

'Whatever' Woody sighed picking up his drum sticks ready for the battle with Buzz.

They picked the hardest song on their 'Through the fire and Flames' and chose Expert Level, Jessie whaled saying there was no way they could pull it off as she never saw Woody or Buzz pull off any expert songs but these two had a secret; In their spare time they had been practicing expert and when they did practiced all there might to complete this certain song 100%. No one believed them...They proved them wrong. Half way through the song they slammed bashed and strummed there way through hitting every note and every obstacle that hit them, THEY WERE ON FIRE!. Finally after a grooling 8 minutes they finished the song. Bowing and congratulated by the others Buzz swung Woody at his side giving him a passionate but quick kiss, ended the song with a nice finish.  
-The Present-  
Everyone sat around waiting for their turn first up, Rockasaurus Rex vs Snarling Canine or in Woody's term; Rex vs Slinky he didn't know why Jessie thought of rock names for everyone but he just shrugged and carried on, after Slinky kicked his ass he was against The Silent Strummer or Bo and ended with her winning against Slink all was left of the gang for her to beat was; The Collector Andy, The Horned Terror Trixie, The Thundering Fingers Jessie, then of course Woody and Buzz, The Untamed Stallion and The Galatic Rockstar. She got past Andy and Trixie but couldn't get past Jessie but that was until Jessie faced against Woody, She battled hard but he cut her off playing Barracuda - Heart it was a good battle then He whooped her ass. Then It was the final two Buzz vs Woody playing expert with a new song Jessie downloaded for them; Alestorm - Wenche's and Mead.

'I'm gonna kick your ass' Woody laughed picking up his Drum sticks.

'Try me' Buzz chuckled.

Even though Buzz lost his memory he still knew how to slam those notes.

'There neck and neck!' Rex yelled. 'COME ON BUZZ!'

'WHAT! NO COME ON WOODY!' Trixie whaled.

The middle of the song and I was up to speed, my hands, wrists and arms was aching and I needed to hang in there, Buzz just got the Star Power and thrashed with a high score I pulled back by him missing the notes thankfully.

'Ooo this is sooo intense' Jessie squealed.

'Yeh...' Andy focused on the screen hypnotized.

'GO STALLION!' Jessie roared.

The final notes and with one mistake from Woody He fell behind and Buzz took the victory he was devastated and was so close to beat him just by a few notes but He was happy seeing Buzz cheer in delight...Which when it got to a surprising turn; When Buzz was cheering Woody just stood up and clapped his hands but some how and from out of no where Buzz swung Woody around kissed him on the lips, It was a quick one and he didn't realize what he done until few seconds after , Buzz looked red and embarrassed everyone was shocked all but one...Woody.

'I-I-I erm I-I..' Buzz stuttered.'S-sorry'

'Don't be' Woody smiled.

Woody hugged Buzz briefly and said Thanks to him, He was confused but he just went shy and rubbed his neck...Does this mean he's started to fall again? Only Time will tell?  
After that everyone left to leave the two in peace and discuss the happiest moment in Woody's life so far, Meanwhile in the shadows someone close to them all, needed to phone someone quickly.

'Hi Boss' Big Baby answered. 'The preparations? but you said-'

'I know what I said!' The Boss roared. 'How much you done!'

'Nearly done? why?' Big Baby wondered.

'It's Woody he knows how to get Buzz's memory back' The Boss explained.

'Oh Shit!' Big Baby worried.'We'll have it done by tonight, YOU HEAR THAT MEN! DOUBLE TIME!' Big Baby yelled at the workers.


	5. Chapter 5

NTFLM - Chapter 5 - So Close...

Lesson 3 - Villains and Lie's, Time to ask Buzz about the past, It hurt him last time but it had to be done, Woody needs Buzz! and thats it. So The next morning while Buzz sat downstairs Woody gathered 1 thing that reminded him of that day, Those keys; Woody found those keys under a sheet of paper while being held captive and raped by Lotso, He didn't know why he had kept them when all it did was bring back bad memories but it was good he did. Walking downstairs admiring the photos surrounded him, Jessie's party, Woody's graduation, A day with Bullseye and Buttercup and finally...The wedding; Woody took his time looking at that picture and only dreamed that he could be in his grasp like that soon, it was hard for him but he couldn't stop what happened to Buzz...Thats why he needs to make him remember and that was Woody's job.

'Hey Woody' Buzz smiled.

Luckily the night before when Buzz kissed him didn't effect their friendship, no in fact got them almost slightly closer than before.

'How you feeling?' Woody smiled hiding the key.

'I'm Fine' Buzz chuckled. 'What are you hiding?'

Perfect the same nosey attitude the old Buzz had.

'Nothing special' Woody chuckled evilly. 'Just a key to the Lesson'

'Huh?' Buzz puzzled.

Woody laughed showing Buzz the key, he replied with a sarky comment 'Nice pun...for a Lawyer', he laughed and studied the key; It wasn't a brand new key but If Woody shown him it then it has some important feature? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
-The Flashback-  
"W-woody?" Buzz gasped.

"Yeh?" Woody coughed hiding from the fire.

"I'm sorry.." Buzz sighed.

"F-or what?" Woody spluttered.

"If i d-idn't show you my st-upid feelings there in that B-athroom you wouldn't e-ven be here!, It was my f-ault that made you love me, It was my f-ault Bo turned against you and my f-ault not listening to you..." Buzz weized.

Woody emerged from Buzz's chest revealing the terrifying teeth chomping away at the wood work,by now the heat from the breath were making us sweat with fear, trying to get into his mind he drew his attention to those beautiful crystal eyes and gave him that kiss he thought he would never experience. With a slight moan from Buzz he looked at Woody with a cheeky grin. After Buzz told him that he already had the kiss he shown him the key; They didn't know what this key went to until we got out of the hospital, turns out Bo only had to be her evil self to protect her only Sister, Dolly and that was the spark moment that Buzz needed to remember.  
-Out from the Flashback-  
'Argh!' Buzz angered. 'That flaming NAME!'

'I see you remember the truth' Woody sighed.

'Yeh only a bit' Buzz growled. 'What was the fire about?'

The Fire!? Damn he remembered the wrong part! There must be a way to help him remember me. Perhaps the arguments we had? Okay it wasn't the best Idea but he had to try something.

'Something that HE did to me' Woody explained. 'Buzz...He tried to kill us'

Buzz thought hard, Then suddenly he remembered; He remembered Woody's kidnap, then remembered Stinky Pete, the brawl out with Lotso, His abduction then Woodys rescue, But does this mean he remembers?

'You..' Buzz stood shocked. 'You were no..it can't be'

'What?' Woody smiled secretly.'What can't be? Us?'

'Why did I care so much about you' Buzz thought. 'The kiss? did it mean something?'

'Yes!' Woody said excitedly. 'It meant loads!'

'I don't get it?' Buzz puzzled.

Just then Woody got a call. An Important one.

'Just look at your ring and this Photo' Woody smiled handing the photo. 'Hello?'

Buzz studied them...The wedding photo and ring together, He got something, but it wasn't clear enough. Meanwhile the urgent call Woody received he had to leave Town...and Buzz. Woody was hiding something big, He got a call from the Prime-minister to meet with him immediately.

'What now?' Woody asked.

'Yes' The secretary sternly spoke. 'It's urgent'

'Ok' Woody sighed.

Woody went upstairs and packed; His ID Badge, His Tuxedo with black shoes and shades, His watch, Belt and Black Tie. Was it a business trip? Nope, Woody was secretive for a reason and Buzz never knew it no one did. He even had to pack it in a different suitcase then usual; one already packed with an extra toothpaste and brush? But Woody still packed his toothbrush and paste?The next morning after Buzz working out Woody's clue, Woody had his Case and was ready to leave to London and straight to number 10 Downing Street.

'Do you have to go?' Buzz wondered. 'Who's gonna teach me all the lessons?'

'Hahaha Yeh Sorry Business Trip' Woody laughed. 'Plus you have Jessie?'

'Yay' Buzz said sarcastically.

'Just if anything happens look for the flashing frame' Woody said getting into the Taxi.

'The What?' Buzz said to late when the Taxi left.

The Taxi sped off, It was not like the usual it was a private Taxi with Blacked out windows, and a very quiet driver. Woody waved a hand Goodbye as he drove away and left Buzz to stand in the garden...

'See ya soon...' Buzz teared. 'Wha!?'


	6. Chapter 6

NTFLM - Chapter 6 - C0360Y

'See ya soon...' Buzz teared. 'Wha!?'

Buzz's heart split into a million little tiny piece's and his chest compacted in itself, He was Heart-broken inside but his mind couldn't figure out why? Few moments after trying to figure out why he was upset when Woody left, Jessie arrived with Rex and Trixie, with some films snacks and drinks; Jessie in her sport-wear prancing around like a magical pinkie horse, Rex was in casual clothing...For once and Trixie in a nice summer outfit. They approached the confused Buzz wondered why he stood there looking at the ground, in fact Buzz was thinking, Hard; Why he was so worried about him? Why he teared up when Woody left? Why he was sooo torn up about Woody entirely?

'Buzz?' Jessie smiled keeping her laughter in.

'You okay pal?' Rex asked.

'You look Zombified?' Trixie smirked.

Buzz still stood in the same place and was really puzzled but after a shake from Jessie he finally awoke from his thoughts.

'Huh? uh wha?' Buzz snapped out of his thoughts. 'Jessie? what you doing here?'

'I CAME ALONG WITH TWO FRIENDS!' Jessie yelled with a huge smile on her face. 'You know who they are?'

Buzz looked at the pair and studied their faces until he remembered them at the hospital when he awoke; That day when he lost his memory..The day he forgot his own name..The day he forgot Woody...;  
Woody rang the Ambulance and was rushed to hospital, he was unconscious all through the journey and Woody was panicking and dreading if he was Dead. Buzz was placed in the Bed, and Everyone had arrived by then; Jessie and Andy were holding hands, Bo was there closing her eyes and hoping, Slinky and Hamm looking at Buzz, Rex, Trixie and the Potato-heads hugging each other close hoping for dear sake he wasn't dead and then there's Woody; Focusing on Buzz eye's, rubbing the ring he promised that he would love 'til death due us part' and slightly sobbing but dying inside. Few Hours later there was life. After Woody asking who he was and everyone taking turns asking if he remembered them or not it came to Trixie and Rex, he Looked at them and simply replied, 'Your Rex but I don't know who you are?'.

'I remember now!' Buzz smiled snapping his fingers. 'Your Trixie and Rex'

'Glad you remember' Trixie and Rex smiled. 'So where's Woody?'

'Gone...' Buzz said staring out of the roadway.  
-Meanwhile in a Taxi-  
'Do you mind?' Woody asked the driver.

'Not at all Sir' The driver said putting down a cover behind him.

Woody swapped from his Business clothes he used to fool Buzz into his neatly packed Uniform.  
-Back at the House-  
'What you mean GONE!' Jessie panicked. 'We was meant to have a movie marathon...HE SAID IT WAS ALL FOR LESSON 4!'

'Lesson 4?' Buzz wondered. 'What's that?'

'Something called...Friends without Couple's? whatever that means?' Jessie thought. 'Woody stupid Riddles...Ah well better go inside'

Everyone went inside Rex first followed by Trixie and Jessie, and Buzz lagging behind..Something was on his mind? Thinking and trying to work out Woody's riddles he left Buzz?; *Just look at your ring and this Photo*, *Just if anything happens look for the flashing frame?*, Was it a clue to where he was going? or what he was doing or hiding?  
-At the Destination-  
'We're here Sir' The driver informed.

Woody exited the vehicle in his Uniform; from the feet he wore Black slik shoes that wasn't pointy but could easily catch a criminal or two, Black Trousers fit for a prince, a belt accessorized with tiny compartments and unusual extras like a pen and some sort or Rubber? his Black Blazer fitted with his Tie and white shirt breaking out the colours and finally celebrity styled Black shades with a serious look all finished off with his ID badge...Agent C0360Y, FBI Undercover. Woody wasn't here on a Business trip no...he was there for important duties for Royalty and why he was called at the last moment.

'State your Name' The Officer enforced.

'Agent C0360Y here for the Prime-minister' Woody saluted.

The policeman nods and lets Woody through surrounded by the many pictures of past prime-ministers, Woody just carry's on to the main room; In the room he not only see's the Prime-minister but Prince Harry himself! Woody bows and Salutes the Prime-minister. In all his years of working at the FBI he has never met Royalty face to face, Hopefully he has made a good impression.

'You may rise Agent' Prince Harry said while Woody saluted the Prime-minister.

'What are my duties?' Woody asked.

Woody was handed a file from the Prince; It contained details to a Machine that had been invented in Russia that had the ability to turn Rotten and Dead things back to life but with the unfortunate side-effect of its last condition, But Woody didn't care he had an important Job to guard this file with his life, The Prince then explained that not only did he have to keep the file safe but the code, card and his own fingerprint to go with it, as the machine had been secretly transferred to a secret location. Woody was now in charge of something huge and if he went out of line once he would surely get nabbed for sure, with danger and determination on hs mind Woody accepted the mission, To Keep the Machine safe from criminals until Russia had there secured location.

'But Sir how can you trust me with such a big Mission?' Woody asked with worry in his mind.

'Because...' Prince Harry interrupted. 'I've monitored your undercover missions and not once have you been discovered or even suspected to be an Agent, I have all my trust in you to guard this with your life'

With inspiring words Woody was determined not to fail and with the details of a Motel that was pre-booked, Woody set off towards Al's London Eye; A huge hotel that was for all people, some with a lot of money and some with not much money it had a pub, club and more importantly gym and swimming pool for rooms up to £85 for a single room for the weekend. Looking at the Hotel Woody had one thought on his mind...'I wonder how Buzz is getting along without me?'. Later in the Room Woody made sure everything was in a secured place and made sure it was locked tight before settling down to bed, His mind got the better of him and he eventually called Jessie to see how things were going.

'Hey hows things?' Woody smiled whilst on the phone.

'Hows things!?' Jessie yelled. 'Dude you left us!'

'Heh heh yeh sorry business calls' Woody chuckled. 'So how the Lesson go? Did he accomplish it?'

'WHAT YOU MEAN!' Jessie shouted. 'All we did is watch films all day without yo- OH'

'Hahaha you get it now' Woody laughed. 'Well can I speak with Buzz?'

'Yeh sure...BUZZ!' Jessie roared down the phone. 'IT'S WOODY HE WANTS A WORD!'

Lets see how he is without Woody?


	7. Chapter 7

NTFLM-Chapter 7-The Last Phonecall...

It went quiet for the first five seconds then finally the sound of the phone rustled and a faint hello from the other side.

'Hey Buzz' Woody smiled whilst on the phone.

'W-woody?' Buzz puzzled. 'I thought I wouldn't be able to talk?'

'What made you think that' Chuckled Woody.

'Well...I-i er don't know' Buzz shrugged.

'Come on you can tell me' Woody laughed.

'I don't know why but when you left I teared up' Buzz sniffed. 'Now it's happening again'

'Buzz...your missing me well and truly aren't you?' Woody sighed with relief.

'I-I don't know' Buzz sobbed. 'My heart is aching but my brain is puzzled?'

'Did you figure out what I meant at the house?' Woody wondered.

'No? But I can't help but think that this Picture of the best men...means something more' Buzz sighed. 'I don't like being clueless'

'It will come to you' Woody hoped. 'I best be off I've got a meeting in the morning then I'll be home about 6?'

'Ok,but don't be late back will you?' Buzz smiled.

'Ok I'll try' Woody chuckled. *Finally he's starting to be himself*

After putting the phone down a sigh of happiness was puffed out of Woody's mouth and he was happy that He was finally getting through to Buzz and hopefully in a couple of weeks time he will be at Woody's side. Morning rose and Woody packed the essentials which wasn't the suitcase to go to the morning meeting, It wasn't an important one but he still had to make sure that he was in Uniform; Black slik shoes, Black Trousers, a belt accessorized, his Black Blazer fitted with his Tie and white shirt and finally celebrity styled Black shades finished off with his ID badge. Woody arrived at the Meeting and it wasn't and important one just some pointers about an upcoming event that was recently happening in America so with the meeting over Woody was on his way back to his Hotel when he had the slight feeling he was being followed?

'Hello?' Woody said taking his Shades off.

There was no reply and no one around, cautiously Woody walked ahead listening for any footsteps or sounds behind him. WHEN SUDDENLY Woody was whacked in the back of the head sending him unconscious...

'Put him in the back of the truck' Big Baby demanded Chunk. 'DAMN! HE DIDN'T HAVE THE FILES! Ah well i suppose a little torture will deal with it'  
-Back at Home-  
Bored, bored, bored, was all that was on Buzz's mind, Jessie was a great friend but the days just didn't feel right without Woody in fact really dull and lonely, But he knew that Woody was on his way back from London today so his boredom would be over!...He had the strangest urge to torment Woody? Ah well must be something he did before. For once Jessie didn't come round with anyone just herself, She was quiet and just wanted to spend the day with Buzz, she didn't like him she never hung around with him on his own since the accident.

'Hmm what shall we do?' Jessie thought. 'OOOooo I know what about we surprise Woody and meet him it's only 10:00am?'

'Yeh good plan only thing is Do you know where he is' Buzz looked at Jessie sarcastically.

'No but I'm pretty sure his Work does!' Jessie smiled.

Jessie rang up Woody's work and asked about the meeting in London, They were confused as there was no meeting til next month and was more confused that yesterday Woody came in to book off the weekend for him and Buzz? Jessie even asked about a Business trip that he was meant to go on but again same as before They had no Business trip booked in as they not long put one on? Hanging up the phone Buzz then phoned Woody but there was no answer after a number of calls he gave up and He just looked at Jessie. Both of them thinking the same questions; Where did Woody actually go? What was he hiding? Where do they go now?

'Now what do we do?' Buzz frowned.

'I KNOW WHAT HOTELS ARE CHEAP BUT NICE LOOKING?' Jessie yelled in excitement.

'Huh?' Buzz wondered.

Jessie just laughed and turned on the computer she searched, Cheap affordable Hotels in London, Three sites popped up; Konishi Hotel, which was a japenese styled hotel, Tri-County Hotels, which was on the borders of Buzz and Woody's old apartment and finally Al's London Eye, A huge hotel that was for all people, it had a pub, club and more importantly gym and swimming pool for rooms up to £85 for a single room for the weekend.

'THAT ONE!' Jessie yelled in Buzz's ear.

'Ow...' Buzz frowned.

'Sorry That one' Jessie explained. 'He would defo go to that one it has a pub and swimming pool you know how much he loves swimming'

'Tell me about it' Buzz puffed.

Packing snacks and drinks Jessie and Buzz set off towards Al's London Eye, it took over 2 hours to get to the hotel as there was tons of traffic, it was London after all. Finally arriving at the hotel Buzz and Jessie rushed in at the desk and asked the Receptionist if Woody stayed there, she said yes and wondered what was all the panic about, Buzz just said was no time and asked for the spare key, with a nod she gave the and they went up to floor 3 room A113, unlocked the door and discovered that Woody was no where to be seen...

'Where the hell is he?' Buzz wondered.

'Beats me?' Jessie shrugged.

'Jessie search the rooms and luggage it might say something to where he's gone or going' Buzz instructed.

They searched each room and each wardrobe and cupboard and found nothing until they search under the Bed to notice two cases; One was the usual one Woody uses for any holiday as it has badges and stickers from holidays, but the other was a little different it had a lock and a scan thing on the side, this was thing he was hiding, out of all the tries Jessie nor Buzz couldn't figure out the code but it was hopeless as the Scan was for a fingerprint so no onebut Woody could enter the case...Good thing too as this was the file briefcase Big Baby and Chunk was after. They looked through Woody's other case and discover Woodys spare ID Badge...

'Agent C0360Y, FBI Undercover?' Buzz red with confusion. 'FBI!'

'Agent!' Jessie said surprised.

They both looked at the badge and saw Woody in his suit and shades, they both realized that this was Woody's true job, and the Lawyer thing was a cover up.

'Why has he not said anything before?' Jessie wondered.

'Clues in the name UNDERCOVER' Buzz hinted.

'Oh Yeh...' Jessie chuckled.

But now knowing the Truth will they save Woody?


End file.
